Doki Doki Forks Crazy Love Paradise!
by Steel Drums and Island Dances
Summary: When Bella is exposed to Japanese culture from a young age, she moves to Forks as a fully formed otaku- which Edward wasn't at all prepared for. Enter for the heart-pounding romantic adventures of Bella and Edward in Doki Doki Forks Crazy Love Paradise!
1. Chapter 1

_Konbanwa! Welcome to Doki Doki Forks Crazy Love Paradise!_

_I get it, I know what you're thinking: you're insane. You have one fic on eternal hiatus, another that you're slow to update, and now you're starting another? JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?_

_I think… I'm crazy XD_

_Anyway, here's the deal for anyone reading Preternatural: I'll try to update that every time I update this, and vice versa. How's that sound? ^_^_

_This will be a dual POV fic, but I'm not sure if I should do each chapter from each person's point of view, or just alternate. We'll see as we go along. I try to explore just how far I can push Bella's character and still have her fall in love with Edward (and him fall in love with her). Quoting I Dream of Jeannie, I like to explore the statement: "I love you no matter who you are~!"_

_By the way, I apologize in advance for the major fandoms of which I am ignorant. Let me get it out now: I HAVE NOT READ/WATCHED NARUTO. I'm very sorry! Very sorry! It's one I'm saving for the summer when I have time, much like I did with Bleach. And a few of the references are to animes that I've only watched a few episodes of, like Shugo Chara (but I love Shugo Chara songs! ^_^). But if there are any you'd like to recommend to me b/c you want to see a reference in the fic, let me knooooow! And reference explanations? Glaaaadly ^_^ And yes, I'm allowed to make fun of fangirls, because I AM ONE! Nyah._

_Watch out for spoilers in the following: Kuroshitsuji, Lucky Star, Bleach, Vampire Knight, Dengeki Daisy, Fruits Basket, -Man, Death Note, Suzumiya Haruhi, Durarara!, Cardcaptor Sakura, Special A, Ouran High School Host Club, and others that I'll add later._

_Anywho, my eternal disclaimer is still in effect. And now, without further ado, I present: _

Episode 1

"Mi-mi-mirakuru, Mikurun-run, mi-mi-mirakuru, Mikurun-run!"

I hummed to myself as I waited for my luggage, bouncing on the balls of my feet with a smile on my face.

My name is Bella Swan. Cute name, ne? Fufu. Today is the start of my life in Forks, Washington. I moved here to give my mom some alone time with her new husband, Phil. As much of a sacrifice it is to give up my mother, whom I love with all my heart and just happens to be one of those people blessed with natural moe, I know when I need to bow out. Besides, if I got any more moe sources at this point, then my life just might become a Lucky Star side story.

I like anime. And manga, of course. And we can't forget K-pop, hwaiting! Ever since my very best friend Sakura moved to Phoenix when I was eleven, I was introduced to the glorious world of happy, lucky, Asian culture. She and I did everything together—watched anime, leant each other volumes of our favorite manga, went to con, cosplayed, learned SNSD dances, and dreamed of going to Akihabara. I would miss her. She wasn't just a fellow otaku, she was a beautiful person inside and out. But I would make sure to see her still. Who else would I go with to Sakura Con in Seattle?

My luggage was easy to spot; it was all Hello Kitty Tokidoki. So~ cute~ neeeee~? Just looking it made me happy, happy. I dragged it all off after a few tries and waved cheerily to where I saw Charlie.

He smiled when he saw me. I hadn't been in Forks in awhile, I'd made Charlie come to California with me instead. We weren't rich, but Charlie always managed to buy me something from the Angelic Pretty store when we went. I nearly squeed at the thought alone.

Charlie wasn't much of a talker, so he was always happy when I could provide conversation about whatever was going on in my life. And there was always a lot going on, yes! Sure, I was unhappy initially about moving to cold, rainy Forks, leaving my mother and best friend behind, but if it meant my little mother's happiness, then I would do it, yes! And Phil could take care of her, I made sure to be confident about that when I left.

Besides, there's always an otaku community if you look. And even if there wasn't, conversion was all too easy.

Although I'd avidly expressed my distaste for Forks before, I would be happy for Charlie. Finding happiness is easy for me. I would make this new life good.

"Wow, that's a lot of stuff you've got there, Bells," he commented, laughing. I smiled happily. Sure, there was a suitcase for Lolita, two for all my cosplay, and then the others were all my lovely clothes, all bargains that were the result from long hunts with Sakura. Taobao hwaiting~~!

Somehow we managed to fit all my things in his car, and we were heading back to his sweet little house. My father is the police chief of the town, so we rode in his cruiser.

He glanced at me as I continued to hum, watching the trees fly by as we drove. "You haven't changed much. How's Renée?"

"Mom is good. I'm happy to see you too, though, Dad." I wasn't to call him Charlie, of course. Respect your elders~~

"I found a good car for you, really cheap."

"You did? Sugoi!" I exclaimed. "What kind of car?"

"It's a truck, actually, a Chevy."

Truck, hm. Not very cute, nyah~ but I wouldn't look a free truck in the mouth—or engine.

"Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?"

"Ehhto, no…"

"He used to go fishing with us during the summer. He's in a wheelchair now, so he can't drive anymore, and he offered to sell me his truck cheap."

"Sugoi, sugoi! Thank you so much!"

The ride home mostly consisted of me updating Charlie on Bleach, which he enjoys hearing me talk about but doesn't read.

As I hopped out of the car, I noted the greenness of everything. It was very beautiful. I would remember that whenever it rained—the beauty that it brought. I would be happy here.

After a few trips, all my things were in my room. The pink bags made it a bit more cheerful, but there was much work to be done. It looked just the same as it had in my childhood, pre-Sakura days. But that would change, yes!

I immediately opened my bag with decorations and started planning out where I could put my posters. SNSD and Suju would have to go on the ceiling, they were too big. The lace curtains were cute, they could stay. I might need some shelves for my Nendoroids, though. Prints would go in any available wall space.

I looked out the window; it was raining. No, happy mood! I got out my Ipod speakers and put on the Hare Hare Yukai. If it's sunny in your head, you can make it sunny wherever you go.

I pulled out my yellow headband and danced, pretending Sakura was next to me, playing Yuki's part.

Smiling, I put up my posters. Surrounding myself with familiar things helped my mood. "Ichigo, kyaaaa~"

What should I wear tomorrow, for my first day? I needed to make the perfect impression. So, not too outrageous, but still kawaii, yes!

Forks High was a very small school. Everyone already knew each other, so I would be a curiosity, most definitely. But back in Phoenix, Sakura and I had already gotten used to receiving stunned attention for our outfits and antics. I wasn't nearly as comfortable with it as she was, but if we always concerned ourselves with what everyone else thought, we'd never be happy, nee~?

It was my job to bring happiness. Sakura and I agreed on that, ever since we were young. We wanted to be like Honda Tohru, you see—selfless, only bringing happiness. I would smile for Charlie, for my mother. Surely I could find happiness in every day life, if it meant the happiness of others.

The rain kept me up that night, so I surrendered to the insomnia and watched some Durarara! I sighed before dropping off around midnight, realizing that my big city adventures over witnessing an American Dollars gang war were likely to never happen now.

When I got up, I hurried downstairs to look for what I could make Charlie for breakfast.

"Ehhh?" The cupboards were nearly empty-desu! This would have to be remedied.

Hmm, hmm, looks like cereal for breakfast this morning. Charlie was fairly quiet at the table, looking tired as he sipped his coffee and wished me good luck at school. He left early, heading off to the police station that was his wife and family.

It was amazing how nostalgic this house was—nothing had changed. Not the kitchen cabinets, not my room, not the pictures on the mantle. I felt a pang in my chest as I realized that Charlie had never really gotten over my mother.

I decided to leave early. I was getting antsy in that house filled with lonely memories. I donned my pink Hello Kitty raincoat. I would probably stick out like a sore thumb—my Lolita boots were white, and my jeans were pale pink. I wore a lacey bunny hoodie, and a cutsew Angelic Pretty blouse.

Surprise! The radio worked in the truck. Even better, the school was easy to find. I pretended not to hear the truck's roaring engine. I stopped outside the building labeled Front Office to ask where I should park.

I hopped out, bouncing into the office. There was a red-haired megane woman sitting at the desk.

"Can I… help you?" she looked shocked. Poor lady, she'd obviously never been excused to all that was kya-wa-ii nyah~.

"I'm Isabella Swan," I smiled, tilting my head. Recognition lit her eyes almost immediately, and she smiled back uncertainly.

"Of course," she dug through a pile of precariously stacked documents on her desk. "I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school."

She went through my classes with me, seeming to get over my clothes as she did. When she'd finished she smiled at me, hoping I'd like it here in Forks. I waved goodbye as I left the room.

Other students were starting to arrive by the time I got back into my truck. I followed the flow of traffic and parked, pulling up my hood and tsking inwardly at the sea of black raincoats.

Lifting up my head, I entered the sea, practically parting it. I hummed an IU song, letting its hopeful beat take me through all the staring students. I walked over to Building 3 to my first classroom, taught by a Mr. Mason. He gawked unashamedly at me, giving me the course schedule—a reaction that would prevail through the day.

I thought of Sakura back home as the other students gave me a wide, staring berth, reminding myself of a sympathetic friend I could turn to if things got bad.

"It's too beautiful, beautiful day. Make it a Good Day."

After two classes, I had yet to be approached. "Just don't make me cry," I hummed quietly to myself.

But in the hallway, on the way to lunch, a tall girl came up, and quietly introduced herself. "I'm Angela," she said. "You're new here, aren't you?"

"Y-yes!" I exclaimed, relieved that someone had finally come up to me. "I'm Bella Swan. It's nice to meet you!"

I bowed quickly, and she tilted her head in slight confusion. "Nice to meet you, too." She smiled.

I smiled back happily.

"How has your first day been so far, Bella?" she asked softly.

"Good," I answered automatically. "The kids here are shy, aren't they?"

"Why would you say that?"

"There's been a lot more movement of eyes than mouths," I giggled.

"Well, yes, that's true," she laughed along with me.

We talked on the way to lunch. She was a nice girl, she introduced me to the people at her lunch table, who all seemed quite close with each other. Angela was less involved, it appeared though.

But it was there, sitting in the cafeteria, making conversation with seven curious strangers, that I first saw them.

They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, secluded. They weren't talking, and they weren't eating. They weren't gawking at me, unlike most of the other students, so it was safe to stare at them without meeting an excessively shocked pair of eyes. But it was none of these things that caught, and held, my attention.

They didn't look anything alike. Of the three boys, one was big—muscled like a captain from Bleach. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscled, reminding me undeniably of Akatsuki Kain. The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze-colored hair.

I don't think I'd ever seen anyone quite like him.

The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque, everything but her figure reminding me of Ruka from Vampire Knight, as well.

But the small one—

_And just when I thought okaa-san was moe!_ It took everything I had not to squee out loud! She was the most perfect, the most kawaii, the most MOE person I had ever seen!

But even though she screamed "Make me cosplay as Road Kamelot!" I couldn't take my eyes away from the boy. The youngest boy, the one with the perfect, brooding features.

Not that any of them had features that weren't perfect—it was unnatural, inhuman how perfect they all looked. _Like the Night Class, kya~!_

"Who are they?" I asked Angela.

"Them? Oh, those are the Cullens."

As she looked up to see who I meant, suddenly he looked at her, the thinner one, the boyish one. He looked at her for just a fraction of a second, and then his dark eyes flickered to mine.

He looked away quickly, though I continued to stare unabashedly.

They were the Cullens, she said. The strange, pale Cullens, isolated by choice and all adopted, despite similar features.

The family who looked exactly like something out of a manga.

This confirmed it. I didn't need to search for happiness anymore. I would be happy every minute of every day, just to live in the same town as this beautiful anomaly.

Who knows what type of plot would play out? An action-packed shonen, a romance-filled shojo? I could just imagine the doujinshi about them! I should take secret pictures and send them to Sakura! We'll make a manga all about them! I screamed inside my head. I thought I would explode from excitement.

"Are you okay?" Angela asked me worriedly. I'm sure there were stars in my eyes.

"Better than okay. Ufufu," I cackled. She smiled uncertainly.

Better than okay, hai-desu! I felt my heart go kyun-kyun when I looked at the bronze-haired bishie again. Gee, gee, gee, gee, gee!

I didn't walk to my next class, I skipped. Even if Angela was my only friend, I could prevail on thoughts of the Night Class alone! Dugeun dugeun!

Angela walked beside me, smiling patiently. I could almost see sweat drop on her head.

When we walked into Biology, I realized, almost fainting, that the only available seat was next to the bishie with the bronze hair, kyun kyuuuun~!

I could already imagine the type of shenanigans he and his moe sister would get into. How perfect was their situation? Ufufu, it screamed Night Class. I smiled like a nekomimi, walking bouncily over to my seat.

As I passed Edward's seat to get the teacher to sign my slip, I saw him go rigid out the corner of my eye. He stared at me again, meeting my eyes with the most curious expression on his face—it was hostile, furious.

_Edward! Have you taken your blood tablets today?_ I went into a doujin frenzy, imagining Alice chasing after him frantically. _If only I could get him to hold that pose and expression for a photo!_

I sat down next to him, pondering if I should be unnerved by the black glare he was giving me. _No use! _Who could be scared if they were sitting next to a Night Class member? There was too much excitement flowing through my heart, doki doki doki nya~!

Sugoi sugoi! Now he was leaning away from me, averting his face like he was smelling something bad. The scent of my blood, it was overpowering him. It probably smells sweet, I do love me some Kasugai gummies. _You should know better than to go so long without blood tablets, Edward!_

I couldn't resist peeking occasionally at him from time to time. His white fist, with its long, perfect, manga fingers clenched the table. I wondered what his power should be. I bounced continuously in my seat, humming _lucky lucky lucky lucky lucky lucky luck-y _from Stop It.

His forearm was hard and muscular, unlike what I'd thought previously. Well, of course, vampires' bodies are superior to us mere humans. Pureblood? Probably not, he looked more like a Noble to me. He sat perfectly still, not even breathing. _Hold your breath, Edward. That way you can't smell her blood_.

Kya~ imagine getting my blood sucked by a Noble! Kyun kyun kyuuu~n!

As I peeked up at him one last time, and met his glaring eyes. I couldn't stop the giant smile that spread itself across my face. His livid face changed abruptly from fury to shock. His eyes held mine for a long moment.

Wahhh, every expression he made was beautiful.

The bell rang loudly, and Edward Cullen was out of his seat. Fluidly he rose—he was much taller than I'd thought, but of course he would be, kya!—his back to me, and he was out the door before anyone else was out of their seat. _Hayaku, Edward! _I skipped out after him, hoping to keep his glorious, angry face in sight, but he'd already left. It was easy to forget all the advantages vampirism had over humans—his run would be much quicker than mine.

"Are you all right?" Angela asked me, coming up behind me.

"Dai-jou-bu!" I made two peace signs with my hands, and at once her face lit up.

"I've been meaning to ask you," she smiled more fully. "Do you read Furuba?"

I looped her arm through mine, and we began what would likely be a long, happy friendship.

At the end of the day, I returned to the warm little office I'd visited in the morning. And who was there but Cullen-sama! A smile lit my face as I skipped into the room.

He was arguing with her in a low, attractive voice. I quickly got the gist of the disagreement—he was trying to trade from sixth-hour Biology to another time, any other time.

_Nooooo!_ My heart screamed. My only class with you, Cullen-sama! Don't leave me alone!

The door opened, and I was blasted briefly by a cold wind from behind, but it was obviously enough to carry my scent to Edward—he turned slowly to glare at me with that absurdly handsome face. I made another peace sign next to my face, sideways this time, smiling happily.

He did that little confused head-shake that people do when they're at a loss, turning back to the woman and saying, "Never mind, then. I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help."

He turned on his heel, leaving the shop without another look at me. _Ufufu. Watch the sarcasm, spoiled vampire-kun._ Doubtlessly he was used to being catered to hand and foot, as a Noble.

"How did your first day go, dear?" the receptionist asked maternally.

"Wonderfully, thank you!" I handed in the slip with another smile.

I skipped out, all the way to my car, singing all the way home. It turned out to be a Good Day, yes! Because…

Today was the start of Doki Doki Forks Crazy Love Paradise!

_It's 3 am, and I'm tired, children. Just kidding, listening to so much Guardians 4 has me really pumped up! Lucky happy makasete ne!_

_Hope you liked it! Leave a review pretty please nya~!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm baaack! Eternal disclaimer! Because it's time foooooor—_

Episode 2

As any Vampire Knight fan would be, when I arrived at school to find Edward missing, I felt the pangs of heartfelt disappointment! Things were a little better, though—people didn't look at me quite as much as they did yesterday. I was a little sleepy from staying up to catch up on Bleach after the wind kept me awake, but some morning Kasugai always fixes that.

At least his kirei siblings were there. I had a nekomimi smile on my face all through lunchtime just looking at Edward's moe sister. But sitting by myself in Biology was lonely-desu! I thought of his lovely angry face and his vampire adventures allll day long. There was a letter from my mother when I got home from school that day, asking me how I was and wondering where her pink blouse was (I swear she does it on purpose, she's just too moe to be real).

After I made dinner for Charlie and I, we sat down and he asked me how I liked school.

"It's good! I'm friends with a girl named Angela."

"Oh, yeah, the Weber family. Nice girl."

"Do you know the Cullen family?" I couldn't resist.

"Dr. Cullen's family? Sure. Dr. Cullen's a great man."

The father was a doctor~ I almost forgot! Could they get any more perfect?

But how could the father be a doctor if he was a vampire? I'd think on that later.

"They… the kids… are a little different. They don't seem to fit in very well at school." I sighed dreamily. Charlie cast me a strange look, before frowning.

"People in this town," he muttered, going off on a tangent about how lucky we were to have Dr. Cullen and how good his kids were. But of course they would be good! You can't expect anything less from Nobles, kya kya kyaa~!

"They seemed plenty nice to me. But it was obvious that they kept to themselves. They're all very attractive," I bounced in my seat at the thought of all their perfect faces.

"You should see the doctor," Charlie laughed. "It's a good thing he's happily married. A lot of the nurses at the hospital have a hard time concentrating on their work with him around."

I kept my eyes wiiiiide open all week, but Cullen-sama was nowhere to be found, only the rest of the Night Class. Hmm, hmm, or maybe they were the Noah family from D. Gray Man? No, no, no, they were too pale… but Alice would be the perfect, perfect Road cosplay, hai-desu!

People were becoming more used to me at school. Angela was the only one I could call my friend, but nobody stared anymore—or at least, they stared less. Over the weekend I drove down to the library, but to my shock and tears, there was no manga, none at all, yes!

Monday it was snowing, kirei, kirei! Every time I went outside I was looking up and smiling, snow, snow, snow! Yuki, yuki, yuki! But what really made my day was—

The return of Cullen-sama!

And they were all sitting at their table, looking just like the perfect host club! If I didn't know better I'd say that they set themselves up for a picture! I clasped my hands to my heart, wishing I had my camera—Sakura had nearly wept with joy when I told her the news!

_Lucky! Happy! Makasete ne! _I sang in my head as I skipped to Biology, eager to see his beautiful, angry face again! Maybe I could convince him to do another pose? Well, there's obviously no use trying to reason with a starving vampire, fufu!

The table was empty when I got there, so I set to work setting up my space. I'd gotten quite used to sitting there alone, so I arranged my things so Cullen-sama would have the adequate amount of room. Kya~kya~

If he skipped this class, I'd kill him. (_A/N: Yangire moment! XD_)

I hummed ME+U absently, imagining the dance to it (I was in the middle of learning it). I remember back when I was clumsy, how hard it was to start dancing. But Sakura was having none of that, the little darling! She wanted a dance partner, and she would have one. We were going to dance at con again, she said—she made sure she would still see me. Especially since Washington's con was named after her! April couldn't come fast enough.

But neither could Cullen-sama! Hmm, hmm, but a watched pot never boils. I clicked my Hetalia pencil and looked up at the ceiling. ME+U, honey! This is a difficult problem!

"Hello," said a quiet, musical voice.

My heart jumped into my mouth. He~ spoke~ to~ me!

I looked up, sparkles in my eyes. He was sitting as far away from me as the desk allowed, but his chair was angled toward me. His hair was dripping wet, disheveled—but even so, he reminded me of a red-haired Kuran Kaname stepping out of the shower, kya! His dazzling face was friendly, open even, with a little smile on his flawless lips, but his eyes were appropriately careful. Yes, protect your family's secret, Cullen-sama! Fufufu.

"My name is Edward Cullen," he continued. "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan."

This is damage control, I told myself happily. He must realize that I saw how thirsty he was, poor thing!

But I couldn't resist playing with him a little.

"How do you know my name?" My smile was sunnier than the sun in Phoenix.

He gave a soft, enchanting laugh. "Oh, I think everyone knows your name. You've been the talk of the town since you arrived."

Have I? Hmm, hmm. "No, I mean, why did you call me Bella?"

He looked confused. Ufufu. "Do you prefer Isabella?"

"No, I like Bella," it was cuter, wasn't it? "But I think Charlie—I mean, my dad—calls me Isabella behind my back. That's what everyone here seemed to know me as." (_A/N: If you didn't get that little exchange, read Midnight Sun please~_)

"Oh," He let it drop, and then Mr. Banner had the audacity to begin class. I hmphed at the same time the song in my head did.

I showed off during the lab, I admit. Both Sakura and I had been in advanced placement in Phoenix, despite her persistent absent-mindedness—just another moe factor, hai-desu!

When we were done, I decided to play with him just a little more. "Did you get contacts?"

He looked puzzled by my unexpected question. "No,"

"Oh. I thought there was something different about your eyes." I commented absently. He shrugged to cover up his surprise.

"It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?" I had the feeling that he was forcing himself to make small talk with me. Trying to make your prey seem more human, hmm, Cullen-sama? Ohohoho.

"Hmm, hmm, yes and no," I giggled, my chin in my hands.

"You don't like the cold?"

"Or the wet."

"Forks must be a difficult place for you to live," he mused.

I was taken aback a little by that. I looked away, for some reason, not wanting to lie to him.

"Am I right?"

"It's more complicated than that," I answered quietly.

"I think I can keep up," he pressed.

I paused for a long moment, and then made the mistake of meeting his gaze. His dark gold eyes confused me, and I answered without thinking.

"My mother got remarried," I blurted out.

"That doesn't sound so complex," he disagreed, but he was suddenly sympathetic. "When did that happen?"

"Last September," My voice was suddenly small and sad.

"And you don't like him," Edward surmised, his voice still kind.

"No, Phil is fine. We get along great."

"Why didn't you stay with them?"

I couldn't understand his interest, but he continued to stare at me with penetrating eyes, as if my little life's story was somehow vitally important.

"Phil travels a lot. He plays baseball for a living." I half-smiled.

"Have I heard of him?" he asked, smiling in response.

"Probably not. He sticks to minor league."

"And your mother sent you here so that she could travel with him." He said it as an assumption, not a question.

"No, she did not send me here. I sent myself," I corrected, surprised at my own boldness.

His eyebrows knit together. "I don't understand," he admitted, and he seemed unnecessarily frustrated by that fact.

"She stayed with me at first, but she missed him. It made her unhappy… so I decided to spend some quality time with Charlie."

"But now you're unhappy," he pointed out.

A smile immediately lit my face. "No! I'm happy here, now, at least."

He gave me another confused look.

"I have so much to be grateful for," I took a deep breath, the type you take when your heart fills right up to the top. "Even though I moved away, my best friend still talks to me every day. She supports and loves me so much. And then I made a friend here too, Angela Weber, and she has been wonderful to me when everyone else wasn't. And Charlie's a lot less lonely, now, too. How could I be unhappy when I have so much?"

Sure, it was easy to get sad when you focused on the negative. But who wants to be sad?

Especially when this beautiful boy was sitting next to me, so bright, so bright, my eyes are blinded~! No, no, no, no, no! I giggled again, even happier than before.

Okay, maybe I was a little bit embarrassed that I had just explained my life to a handsome stranger, but that was okay.

I looked up suddenly, hearing a light, amazed laughter. Edward Cullen was laughing, shaking his head in shock.

"No," he laughed. "How could you be unhappy?" He looked at me again, and his eyes were even lighter now, amazed at something.

I clasped my hands to my chest. So surprised, surprised, I'm shocked~! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!

"There's so much to be happy about, Cullen-sama!" I answered eagerly. "Even if the snow is cold, it's pretty! Even if it turned into rain, the plants will grow! Even if I'm here in Forks, I'm not alone!"

"Cullen-sama?" he tilted his head, looking confused but entertained. "Are you Japanese?"

I brought my hands to my mouth, a blush coloring my face. "No," I squeaked. I can't believe I called him that in real life!

"Well, if you're going to use honorifics, then there's no need to use –sama," he chuckled. "-San or –kun will do."

I almost started crying. So tingly, tingly, my body is trembling, gee, gee, gee, gee, gee!

But Mr. Banner rudely called the class to order then, and I turned reluctantly to listen. I could barely pay attention though, with the revelation that had just taken place! Being invited by a noble to drop the –sama honorific! It was a dream come true!

He rushed out as swiftly and gracefully as he had last Monday, but I didn't mind! I bounced out the classroom again, knowing I wouldn't see him go, but that was all right, yes!

I skipped through the rest of the day. This would keep me happy for at least a month! Cullen-_kun!_

The next day, all the rain had frozen over, but there was more snow, hai-desu! Kirei, kirei! Everything looked like it had crystals dripping off of it, like the whole world was one, giant, green Lolita shop!

As minikui as my truck was, it sure did well on the icy roads, yes! But when I hopped out of it, to my surprise, I saw that someone had taken the time in the morning to put chains on my tires.

Otou-san.

I was standing by the back corner of the truck, fighting back the sudden wave of emotion the snow chains had brought on, when I heard an odd sound.

A piercing, screeching sound growing quickly in volume—I looked up, startled.

Adrenaline sharpened my mind to the many details in my surroundings—the first, Edward Cullen standing four cars down from me, staring at me in horror. The second, a dark blue van skidding dangerously across the ice of the parking lot, heading directly towards me at an impossible speed. I didn't even have time to close my eyes.

Just before I heard the shattering crunch of the van folding around the truck bed, something hit me, hard, but from a different direction than what I was expecting. My head cracked against the icy blacktop, and I felt something solid and cold pinning me to the ground. I was lying on the pavement behind the tan car I'd parked next to. But I didn't have time to notice anything else, because the van was still coming. Two long, white hands shot out protectively in front of me, the hands fitted undeniably into a deep dent in the side of the van's body.

He quickly rearranged the positions of the van and my body, and set the van down with a loud metallic thud.

It was absolutely silent for one long second before the screaming began. In the abrupt bedlam, I could hear more than one person shouting my name, and that… brought tears… to my eyes…

Just when you think you're alone.

"Bella? Are you all right?" I could hear Edward Cullen's low, frantic voice in my ear.

"Do you hear them, Edward?" I barely choked out to this boy, this boy who could only pull honesty from my lips. "They're calling my name.

"They care."

What followed after that was a blur, a blur of EMTs and helpful hands, and tears of thanks and words of gratitude. All the children, who before could do nothing but gawk, now looked at me with worry, and relief when I gave back a watery smile. There was love, love all around me.

But what stood out most were the shellshocked eyes of Edward Cullen as they brought us away from the crash and into the truck, took us to the hospital and away from the school. He watched, and watched, with different eyes than those of our peers, with eyes that looked like they'd never seen the sun until now.

I was smiling the whole day through.

_Okay, don't kill me. This story will still be ridiculous, but it is also a love story. I'm a sucker for that type of stuff _ And I like to play around with changing Bella's character, only to have it result in a stronger love between them. That's exactly what's happening here. Besides, I like to write/read about characters who inspire me to be a better person. Tohru Honda, you made my New Year's resolution to bring happiness wherever I go! One day I will be a person with a pure heart!_

_I hope my story brings you happiness._


	3. Chapter 3

_ME+U, honey! This is a difficult problem! If you add you and me, dugeun, dugeun, crazy!_

_I've had that song stuck in my head for hours now. But I can't seem to get tired of it! _^_^_ Eternal disclaimer! Beware, here is where we dive into the AU! Have fuuun! _

_Oh, and one last thing: I'm having Bella move to Forks a little later so there' s less time between the car crash and the dance… I'm sure you would have gotten bored of weeks of their strange conversations XP_

_And yes, Bella (almost) completely believes that Edward and his family are vampires. In other words, when she finds out, she won't be surprised._

_By the way... hi SilverIceBlueEyes! Congratulations for finding me, you fiend, you! We need to write a joint fic one of these days! Thanks for reading my fic even if you don't get the references! ^_^  
_

_Okay here we go!_

Episode 3

They put in the emergency room, followed quickly by Tyler Crowley, a boy who sat at Angela's old lunch table. He was covered in bloodstained bandages, looking a hundred times worse than I felt. Immediately I got up, ripping off the neck brace and running to his side.

"Bella, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry about that, are you all right?" I asked anxiously. "Is there anything I can do?"

He ignored me. "I thought I was going to kill you! I was going too fast, and I hit the ice wrong," he winced as a nurse started dabbing at his face.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked her. She look surprised, but answered firmly.

"No, you should be laying down. Someone will be here soon to give you an X-ray," she turned back to Tyler.

Of course, there was nothing wrong with me, and when I returned I stood by Tyler's bed as he apologized continuously. "Are you sure I can't help?"

The nurse sighed, and said at last, "You can throw these out for me, okay, dearie?"

I nodded eagerly, taking bloodied bandages to the trashcan, then returning to her side. "He's just fine," she said soothingly. "Now, why don't you lie down and wait, a doctor will be with you momentarily."

But when I looked up, Edward was walking through the door, looking around the room.

"Hey, Edward, I'm really sorry—" Tyler began.

Edward lifted a hand to stop him.

"No blood, no foul," he said, flashing his brilliant teeth. I giggled, very clever, vampire-kun. He immediately looked to me, and his eyes softened. "So what's the verdict?"

"Dai-jou-bu!" I sang out. "But I'm not sure about Tyler, he's in much worse shape than I am," I threw another worried glance his way, looking back to Edward only to see a young, blond doctor approach from around the corner. He and Edward were equally pale, with the same dark circles under their eyes, and the same devastatingly beautiful face.

Finally, the head of the clan! He must be a pureblood!

"So, Miss Swan," Dr. Cullen said in a remarkably appealing voice, "How are you feeling?"

"Very good, very good," I bounced up and down in excitement.

"Raring to go, are we?" he chuckled. He examined my X-rays, and then my head, but declared me free to leave. "Take some Tylenol for the pain," he suggested.

"It really doesn't hurt," I promised—well, at least not as much as Tyler's cuts must be hurting him.

"It sounds like you were extremely lucky," Dr. Cullen said, smiling as he signed my chart with a flourish.

"Lucky Edward happened to be standing next to me," I smiled softly, looking down.

"Oh, well, yes," Dr. Cullen agreed, suddenly occupied with the papers in front of him, before turning to his attention to Tyler.

I walked hesitantly up to Edward. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

He glanced at the door. "Your father is waiting for you," he said, frowning.

"I'd like to speak to you alone, if you don't mind," I said quietly.

He looked at me with unfathomable eyes, then turned his back and strode down the long room. As soon as we turned the corner into a short hallway, he spun around to face me.

"What do you want?" his voice was strained.

I took a deep breath, not wanting to let his borderline hostility deter me—he would have to save his vampire angst for another time, when I had a camera. The thought lightened my mood a little, and I bowed lowly, the way Sakura taught me to whenever I apologized to someone.

"I want to thank you," I spoke to the ground. "For saving me. I also want you to know that… I won't tell anyone what I saw."

I rose, my hands clasped at my heart, eyes still on the floor. "I just wanted to tell you that I am more grateful to you than anybody, and that I promise to keep your secrets, whether you choose to share them or not."

I peeked up at last, smiling hesitantly. His taken aback face both was and wasn't a surprise, and I smiled more fully.

"Well, ja ne, Cullen-kun," I waved as I turned away, assuming that he needed some time to himself. He nodded absently, rooted to the spot.

The night passed quickly, in an evening of dancing to f(x) and reassuring Charlie that I was perfectly fine, yes!

The next day I felt my heart going doki doki at the thought of seeing Cullen-kun again (-_kun!_ Dugeun dugeun!). I put my hair in the same pigtails as Sunny from their Oh! video and dressed as colorfully as I could. When I felt pretty, I hoped I would feel less shy.

Look at me, turning into a shoujo heroine~! My life had transformed into mahou so fast, so fast!

I was entirely surprised when Tyler met me at school, apology still on his mind. I did my best to reassure him that none of his efforts were necessary, but he was quite determined. He'd make a good student council president. He'd be fun to see at a gakuran café, ufufufu.

But Cullen-kun (-_kun!_) would be more fun, ohohoho! Biology couldn't come fast enough, gee, gee, gee, gee, gee!

He was already seated when I skipped into Biology, and a little smile lit his face when he saw me skipping.

"Good afternooooon, Cullen-kun," I giggled as I sat down.

"Good afternoon, Bella," he chuckled. "How are you feeling?"

"Good as ever," I answered. "And you?"

"Oh, I'm fine."

"Hmm, hmm, didn't anybody think to ask you how you were?" I asked, concerned—even if they were vampires, they shouldn't be shunned so much by the other students. In fact, they should be idolized! Why weren't all the girls climbing all over them, screaming "Ouji-sama! Oh, oh, oh, oppareul saranghae!"? Why wasn't there a Valentine's Day event just to give them confessions? Why wasn't I on the exclusive student council with a cranky, angsty, silver-haired bishie? "You are always alone, Cullen-kun!"

"I'm with my family," he answered, raising an eyebrow. Oh, so sweet! His family was enough for him, he says!

"Oh, I didn't mean to exclude them! I just meant that the way the other students treat you isn't very nice, deshou?"

"Why do you speak in Japanese?" he answered my question with a question, silly vampire.

I giggled, blushing. "Ehhto, it's a secret." I couldn't have him knowing that I knew he was a Noble, could I? With all the work he's done to keep it a secret, and everything.

That fascinated look returned to his eyes. "Do you speak it fluently?"

"I'm learning?" My answer sounded like a question, and my blush deepened. Sakura had been teaching it to me when I left, and I picked up phrases from my favorite anime, of course.

"Hontou desu ka? Naze?" he asked softly. (Translation: Really? Why?)

My mind went into overload. I didn't think I'd ever recover from this. My hands flew up to my face and my eyes got huge.

"Are you all right?" he looked concerned. I'm sure my face had blanched. My throat was blocked.

I attempted to answer, but all that came out was, "Eeeee!"

His brow wrinkled worriedly, and he looked like he was about to say something else, but class started and he turned reluctantly to face the front. I pressed a hand to my heart, trying to slow my frantic breath.

Never, ever, ever had I thought that I would be lucky enough to find a bishie who spoke Japanese. I thought I might have an aneurysm. My heart was beating so fast I thought it might explode.

He. Just. Spoke. JAPANESE!

"Heeee!" Another little noise slipped from my lips, and he cast me another concerned glance.

When class ended, I stood up, still in shock. I leaned against the desk, my eyes closed, and my hand pressed to my heart.

"Are you sure you're all right?" a soft, melodic voice sounded to my right. I looked up, my eyes worshipping.

"I'm better than all right. Today is the best day of my life," I informed him. He frowned in confusion.

"Well, congratulations," he smiled hesitantly. "You're sure you're fine?"

"Dai-jou-bu!"

"Yokatta," he smiled, and my knees gave out. (Translation: Thank goodness, that's good)

He reached out and caught me before I could hit the ground. "Do you need to go to the nurse?"

"No! Don't worry about me! I should be thanking you! For saving my life, for being so kind, and for… speaking… heeeee!" I gathered up my things as quickly as I could, bowing excessively all the while, inwardly fanning myself.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked, dropping his cold hands, looking more concerned by the moment.

"Count on it, Cullen-kun!" I smiled at him, nodding and nodding, tears in my eyes.

"Call me Edward," he smiled encouragingly, taking his leave. "Bye, then."

Dugeun, dugeun, dugeun! I might die~!

The next day, I made sure to dress equally cute to see him again. Angela was shocked at the progress I'd made with him; apparently the Cullens didn't talk to anyone. But I was sure that was just because they were shy. I mean, they'd probably lived alone, with only their other vampire friends for company! They just needed to re-learn how to talk to people!

I'd make sure to help Edward, yes!

"Hello!" I waved to him before he'd sat down, and he smiled in response.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"Better?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"Yesterday, you seemed a bit faint."

Who wouldn't be, kya~! "That was a good faint, Edward. A very good faint."

Now he looked confused. "A good faint?"

"Haven't you ever felt faint from joy, Edward?" I loved saying his name.

"I can't say I have."

"We'll have to fix that, won't we?" I giggled happily.

"Well, what on earth made you so happy?"

I blushed, a replay of yesterday. "That's a secret."

"Lots of secrets, huh?" He mused, looking almost petulant. Ohohoho, so spoiled, vampire-kun.

"If there weren't secrets, life wouldn't be fun, Edward-kun," I shook my finger at him.

"I'm sure life would be just as fun." His face was dangerously close to a pout.

He was so~ kawaii~!

I looked at the date on the board, and gasped in horror.

"What?" He asked, alarmed.

"It's almost _March_!" I screeched.

"What's wrong with March?"

"I need to get a job! As soon as possible! Do you know anywhere I could work?" I turned to Edward desperately.

"I don't know," his face was thoroughly startled.

"I can't believe this. I can't afford to get distracted. What's gotten into me? Sakura's going to _eat_ me!" I moaned.

"What on earth is the matter? Who's Sakura?"

"Sakura's my friend from Phoenix, and she's going to kill me when she hears—" Gah! Can't let him know I know!

"Hears what?"

"Nothing. It's a secret."

His face took on the most ridiculous expression. I could almost hear him say, "Are you _kidding_ me?" I started giggling as Mr. Banner started class.

"Victim of circumstances, huh, vampire-kun?" I muttered to myself, his facial expression reminding undeniable of poor Kain's side story. But Edward's head whipped toward me, shocked.

Oh, right, he could probably hear me, with his vampire senses.

I gave him a questioning look in return to cover up my mistake, and he turned shakily back to the front board.

After class, he stopped me from getting up. "Won't you tell me why you were so panicked today?"

His wide, golden eyes looked up at me pleadingly. No, no, no cheating with vampire charms, Edward-kun! "Maybe if you're veeery good, I'll tell you one day, okay, Edward-kun?" I patted his head, giggling. "You'll have to promise not to panic, oookay?"

His bewildered face was good enough to keep me laughing for a week.

"Now, I've got to go find a job, okay, Edward? I'll see you tomorrow," I bounced out the door before him for once.

I needed money for Con, of course.

_Glossary: _

_-ne: can mean "Right?" on the end of a sentence, or "hey!" as an interjection_

_fufu: evil laughter, kinda like "muahaha"_

_moe: cute, adorable, innocent in the way that provokes protective feelings from another_

_hwaiting!: an explanation of support or encouragement, like "ganbatte!" or go! _

_hare hare yukai: sunny sunny happiness (song)_

_kawaii: cute (kinda like moe, but more general)_

_okaa-san: mother_

_kya!: scream that mostly girls (or in this case, otaku) make_

_shonen: boy (in context, a manga with boys as the target audience)_

_shojo: girl (in context, a manga with girls as the target audience)_

_doujinshi: fan-made manga_

_bishie: short for bishonen, or beautiful boy_

_kyun-kyun: sound effect from manga of a heart beating, usually for romantic reasons (also like doki-doki, and dugeun-dugeun is the Korean word for thump thump)_

_nekomimi: cat girl_

_sugoi!: amazing!_

_daijoubu: i'm okay, i'm all right_

_Furuba: shortened fan nickname for the manga Fruits Basket_

_-sama: honorific attached to someone's name, indicates extreme respect_

_-kun: honorific attached to a boy's name_

_lucky, happy, makasete ne!: lucky, happy, leave it to me! (from Shugo Chara opening Omakase! Guardian)_

_kirei: pretty, nice, clean_

_yangire: (meant to put yandere: http: / / tv tropes. org / pwiki / pmwiki. php / Main / Yandere) yangire def: http: / / tvtropes. org / pmwiki / pmwiki. php / Main / Yangire (remove the spaces)  
_

_hai: yes_

_minikui: ugly_

_otou-san: dad_

_Gakuran Café: a café where the boys dress up in school uniforms (the setting is a Student Council) kinda like a Butler Cafe, just with schoolboys_

_Ouji-sama: prince_

_oppareul saranghae: oppa, i love you!_

_oppa: girls address older guys as this in Korea, kinda meaning "friend"_

_ja/ja ne: bye  
_

_I decided to define any words in this fic after a review asking me to, so yeah, here you go! ^_^ feel free to correct me! it would be greatly appreciated! oh, and someone asked me if I would give sneak peeks to reviewers, and I thought, why not! I thought that such a bribe would be fruitless, seeing as this fic is all crazy and no suspense. all I need to do is write them, now... *sweatdrop*  
_

_oh, and EPOV- should I do it? opinions? yes or no?_


End file.
